The Lies We Live (SYOC)
by katiekatz27
Summary: The original team, though skilled as they still are, are being replaced by the next generation of undercover operatives. Some of these operatives are even their own kids. Will they be able to stand up to the task of protecting the world, or will they sink under pressure? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

 **Present Day: November 27, 2038**

 _Bravery is a funny thing, isn't it? It's not something you can learn like patience or virtue. You're either born with it, or you're not. It either comes out when you need it, or you sink under the pressure. You can't control it, even though you wish that you could. Some situations are just too much that even your own instincts fail you. You can only hope the day that happens never comes, but sadly, even the strongest people have a breaking point._

The gut wrenching screams that tore through the cool autumn air were enough to make any normal person cringe. They were cries of intense pain: the type of hurt that could only be caused at the hands of someone else.

"Just tell me your names and this will all be over. The sooner you talk, the quicker this will all end. It's a shame to be ruining such a pretty face."

The speaker, a tall man with graying hair around his temples, ran a tired hand over his face. That simple action left a smear of blood in its path across his tanned skin. Lucky for him, it wasn't his. His mocha brown eyes focused with such intensity on the petite female sitting before him, but she wasn't intimidated in the least. She had dealt with men far scarier than him. Said woman spit blood on the floor in his direction before weakly lifting her head to meet his gaze, causing her messy long chestnut brown hair to fall away from her beaten up face.

"Like I said before, my name is Taylor DeMarco, and that guy in the other room is my friend, Justin Nash. We are just financial consultants. You have the wrong people. We sure as hell are not involved with any drug cartel. I don't even know who you are!"

The waver in the young woman's voice did nothing but cause annoyance. _She was_ _lying. There was no doubt about it._

A swift smack echoed in the dimly lit room as the middle aged man's hand made contact with "Taylor's" cheek. A pained exhale escaped her chapped lips, but nothing more. A slap across the face was nothing in comparison to what she had endured for the past 24 hours, and he knew that. Matteo Reyes by far was not a stupid man. If he was, then he wouldn't have ever caught her. If he was, she wouldn't be tied to a chair right now, praying in her mind that her team would find her and her partner soon. A stupid man would not have caught two of the best undercover NCIS agents.

"Taylor" watched as Reyes paced back and forth a few times, the rubber soles of his boots squeaking against the concrete ground. Had this been any other situation, she would have been smirking in amusement as she could imagine a stupid joke her partner would be making about the sound. Instead, he was in another room in the warehouse, facing God only knows what. The silence from that direction was both comforting and concerning. She could only hope for the best in order to keep her sanity.

 _Please, God, let him be alive._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this short intro. It is a very tiny tidbit of what is to come. Expect many flashbacks/flash forwards throughout the story. I apologize for any mistakes. Oh and the usual disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Here is the form to fill out if you would like to submit a character. It is also on my profile.

 **I am only accepting characters through PM! Do not send a character in a Review**

 **I will be accepting 5 main characters (not counting my female OC that was introduced). Secondary characters will also be accepted. Do not be discouraged if your character is picked as a Secondary, because they may end up playing a bigger role later on.**

1\. Do not take a character from the show and add your own spin to him/her because characters from the show will appear throughout the story. Especially do not do this for children of characters! They can share personality traits with their parents, but make them be their own person.

2\. Since there are not many characters being accepted, you may only submit one character

3\. Be unique and detailed! The more I can get the feel for your character, the better your chances are of being accepted. Be original, but don't make them be over the top. They need to be believable.

4\. Only submit a character if you are ok with them potentially getting hurt, tortured, or even dying at some point in the story.

5\. Just like in the show, I need male and female characters to make the team work for undercover ops.

YOU MAY SUBMIT CHILDREN OF THE NCIS LA CHARACTERS AS WELL AS CHARACTERS NOT RELATED TO THEM AT ALL. IF YOU SUBMIT A KID, IT MUST BE FROM ONE OF THE FOLLOWING PAIRINGS:

 **Deeks/Kensi**

 **Nell/Eric**

 **Sam/Michelle**

 **Callen/OC**

 **Nate/OC**

IF THERE IS ANOTHER PAIRING YOU WANT AND IT IS NOT LISTED, PM ME FIRST.

* * *

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Any Aliases:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Marital status: (dating, married, divorced, separated, widowed, single):**

 **Age: (No younger than 24/25)**

 **Religion:**

 **Job: (Undercover Operative, Analyst, Psychologist, etc):**

 **How long has he/she worked for NCIS (keep age in mind!):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Noticeable features:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses/flaws:**

 **Habits/tells(good and bad):**

 **Skills/Former training:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Family (parents, siblings, any children/ how they get along with them):**

 **History:**

 **Secrets:**

 **How would he/she react in a high stress/dangerous situations?**

 **Is he/she a leader or a follower?:**

 **Would he/she risk his/her life/job to help a fellow agent?:**

 **Would he/she give up his/her identity to save him/herself?:**

 **What kind of people would he/she be friends with?:**

 **What kind of people would he/she be enemies with?**

 **How serious would he/she take his/her job?:**

 **What would push him/her to the edge (what are his/her limits)?:**

 **Why did he/she become an NCIS agent?:**

 **How did he/she get involved in undercover work/become part of the Office of Special Projects team in LA?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back! I apologize for the delay as I ended up waiting longer until I had received enough characters to get the story started. Thank you to everyone who submitted! Here is the team roster:

Operatives:

1\. Henry Darth

2\. Larissa Deeks

3\. Makala Reynolds

4\. Cassandra Callen

5\. Vince Passaro

Psychologist:

1\. Rosemarie Blackthorne

Analysts:

1\. Jackson Deeks

2\. Nicholas Beale

Leader of OSP Team:

1\. Aiden Hanna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA and all characters belong to their creators. Any and all mistakes are mine!

Rating: T for some strong language

* * *

Chapter 2: Wake Up Calls

* * *

 **24 hours ago...**

Monday mornings really were the worst. Convincing yourself to get out of bed and get on with your day was typically a tough task. Henry Darth never had that issue. Then again, he wasn't like most people, being a soldier through and through. He had a routine that he regularly stuck to: up at 0500 for a run, back home by 0545 for a shower, breakfast at 0615, and off to pick his partner up for work by 0650 since she hated driving in LA traffic. Maybe it would seem a bit strict and too controlled to most, but it worked. Never had he been late to work, until today, and that wasn't even his fault. His partner, Larissa Deeks, had never been a morning person. There were times that he had thrown cold water over the small brunette in order to get her out of bed just so that they would be on time. Let's just say those days she was in quite a foul mood with him as she was known to hold a grudge. He could roll with the punches, so it never was a big deal.

Henry knocked on the door to Larissa's apartment at exactly 0650 as per usual. He shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently as he waited for her to come to the door. No response. _Typical_. Rolling his ice blue eyes, he reached into the pocket of his dark wash jeans, removing his keyring. Flipping through the many different keys, he finally found the one he was looking for and unlocked the door. He was quiet as he shut it behind him, once again redoing the deadbolt out of habit. One could never be too cautious in their line of work. God only knew how many people had them on their hit list. The only sound throughout the cozy 2 bedroom apartment was soft murmurs from the TV in the living room. Some sort of gameshow was on, but he knew from experience that infomercials or some sort of documentary had been playing hours earlier as his fellow agent had tried to lull herself to sleep on the couch. She was a horrible insomniac. He himself didn't always sleep the best, kept awake by reoccurring nightmares from the past. There were nights that he found himself sitting beside Larissa as they found comfort in each other's presence, having been partners for 3 years. Turning off the TV and refolding the blanket she had tossed haphazardly on the floor, he headed down the hall to her bedroom.

"Sleeping Beauty, get your ass out of bed right now! Wake up and smell the roses." He leaned against the wall, a frown forming on his face upon not getting the usual response of something being thrown at the inside of the closed door or some sort of mumbled 'go away'. "Rissa?" He knocked before slowly opening her bedroom door. His boots squeaked on the hardwood flooring as he entered. The room would have been pitch-black if not for the small bedside lamp that was casting a glow over everything as her blackout curtains were firmly pulled shut. The queen sized bed was empty; the navy blue floral patterned comforter pulled up and neatly tucked in. The chair at the wooden desk in the corner was pulled out with a navy sweatshirt tossed over the back as she had probably been typing up some case reports she had procrastinated. His eyes turned to her dresser, finding her car keys actually missing. _Where the hell was she_? Hitting speed dial one, it went directly to her voicemail. Not like her at all. He considered calling her brother, Jackson, but knew he wouldn't know anything. As much as Jax loved his twin sister, he tried to stay out of her business, so he called the next best person.

"Doctor Blackthorne." Rosemarie's voice was calm and cool as it normally was when she picked up her phone. He could hear noises in the background, most likely her wife Amita helping to get the three kids ready for school. Henry really didn't know how the two of them did it, raising Rose's 9 year old twin sisters, Pandora and Anastasia, as well as their newest addition to the family, 6 year old Harley, with such busy schedules. It was admirable to say the least.

"Hey Rose, sorry to bother you, but have you heard from Larissa? I just got to her place a few minutes ago and she isn't here." Henry sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his brown hair. There was a bit of shuffling on the other end before he received a response.

"I haven't spoken to her yet today. I'm sure she's fine, Darth. Don't stress out. She can take care of herself. "Even though the team's psychologist obviously couldn't see him, he nodded. She was right as usual. Her next words all but made him smack himself in the head. "Did you try the cemetery?" _November 26th_. How had he possibly forgotten?

"I'm heading over there now. Thank you, Rose. See you at work." With that he hung up and headed back outside to his White Dodge Ram truck. Larissa never did make things simple.

* * *

It wasn't the offending bright sunshine or the cool breeze that awoke Larissa Deeks, but a foot nudging her side. Her sleepy ocean blue eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet, assuming a defensive position, ready to strike at the person whom had touched her. Recognition flooded over her before she could actually lash out.

"Henry. What the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she brushed grass and dirt off of her worn jeans and maroon short sleeved blouse. He reached out and plucked a leaf from her long wavy hair before she could swat his hand away. He took off his brown leather jacket and settled it around her shoulders. She gratefully slipped it on, not having even realized that she had been shivering from the cold.

"Don't you think falling asleep in a cemetery is a bit morbid?" He inquired, passing right over her question. She rolled her eyes, taking a step back to stand beside him.

"I didn't fall asleep on purpose."

Both sets of eyes were focused down on the tombstone she had been previously lying next to: **Henrietta Lange February 29, 1948- November 26, 2031**. Henry had never gotten to meet Hetty, having joined NCIS after her passing, but he had heard story after story of her legacy. It was beyond impressive and some of it hard to even believe, but Rissa swore it was all true. Hetty was a role model to her, someone she strived to live up to as she had grown up knowing her. He felt her hand slip into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze in comfort. Larissa wasn't sure how long they were standing there in silence before she heard her partner curse under his breath. It took her just seconds to realize why. They were going to be late. She had messed up his perfectly timed schedule.

"Loosen up, Darth Vader. Learn to walk on the wild side a bit." With one final glance at the grave, she dragged him towards his truck, which to any bystander had to look fairly amusing as he was 6"2 with a muscular build, and she was petite at 5"4.

"When Aiden asks why we're late, I'm telling him it's entirely your fault." He quipped back, earning him a dimpled grin.

"I didn't expect any different."

* * *

The Office of Special Projects was bustling with activity as it usually was by 0730. People were milling around, grabbing coffee and talking about how their weekends went as they caught up with coworkers. Vince Passaro, whom had been at work for nearly 40 minutes already, was the exception, being uncharacteristically quiet. He was casually leaning back in his chair at his desk in the bullpen to the point of nearly tipping it as his mocha brown eyes studied the younger agent sitting across from him at his own desk. Makala Reynolds, his trainee, had only been with the team for 3 weeks now, so he was still trying to get a read on him. The kid, as Vince referred to him, seemed to be a good agent in the making. He had natural skills and had a vast knowledge, but the fact that he didn't speak up much irked him as it made it much harder to get to know him. If the messy haired younger mancaught the 29 year old Latino agent watching him, he made no comment on it, as he continued to sort through paperwork on his desk, placing it into the correct bins.

"Stalker much?" Cassandra Callen's sweet sing-song voice right by his ear startled him, causing him to scramble to catch his balance before he would topple over, chair included. Cassy laughed as she set her black messenger bag down at her own desk beside Maka, catching just a quick glimpse of a smirk on his face before it was gone just as fast. Vince playfully shook his head at the blonde woman.

"You're really lucky I tolerate you." He righted himself, grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a long drink. A grimace crossed his face upon realizing it was now cold. Time for a refill. Actually paying attention this time, he could sense Cassy following him to get fresh coffee herself. She was so quiet when she walked that even with slight heels on her boots you couldn't hear her footsteps on the linoleum flooring. Perks of having one of the best undercover operatives as a father. He grabbed an extra mug, pouring freshly brewed coffee into it, curtesy of either Aiden or Nick. He added a splash of creamer and one packet of sugar before passing it to Cassy and refilling his own mug. She quietly thanked him, picking it up and holding it in front of her gray tee-shirt clad chest.

"How long has he been here?" She leaned against the counter top beside him, watching the newest team member out of the corner of her soft blue eyes.

"He got here before I did." She let out a low whistle, impressed. That was dedication: Or maybe just workaholic tendencies. She smiled in greeting as she spotted Rose walking over to join them. The slender red-head looked well-rested and very put together in her black dress pants and blue button down blouse. Vince, continuing on his nice streak, poured her a cup of coffee as well, though did not add anything to it as he hadn't known her as long as Cassy to know what she liked in it.

"It isn't polite to talk about people behind their back or stare at them for that matter. " Rose pointed out, being blunt at always. Her gray eyes looked between the two agents whom were standing beside her, eyebrow raisedas if chastising them like she would her sisters and adopted daughter. The mother within her just couldn't be turned off. Clearly it worked as Cassy quietly mumbled an apology and Vince looked as if he were a dog who just got caught chewing on the couch. From analyzing the situation, she could tell that they weren't actually trying to be rude and were in fact just studying their newest team member. There were better ways to do that than to stare at someone. "Maka is rather reserved, an introvert even, but I can assure you he would much prefer you ask him about himself instead of surveying him like one of your marks." Vince rubbed the back of his neck, humming in agreement. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as a thank you before heading back towards his desk. Cassy remained a bit longer, averting her attention completely to the other woman instead of watching Makala discretely.

"Do you think he's going to be a good fit for the team?" The blonde tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her other hand still loosely holding her coffee.

"What do your instincts tell you? You don't need me to answer that for you. I have to get back to work." The psychologist headed back to her office, feeling the agent's eyes still following her as she went.

A shrill high-pitched whistle cut through the air, causing Vince, Makala, Rose, and Cassy to all look up towards the balcony where Nicholas Beale stood with his fellow analyst, Jackson Deeks beside him. Out of everything Eric could have passed down to his son, he just had to teach him to follow in his footsteps in the way of getting the team's attention, much to the annoyance of everyone.

"That was right in my ear, man." Jax punched his ginger haired friend in the arm before looking down at the agents and psychologist who were now all impatiently waiting to hear what they wanted. "We've got a case. Briefing starts in 5 minutes." With that, the others moved into action, making their way up the stairs and into the OPS room where Aiden Hanna, their own "Hetty", was waiting. He stood in front of the oversized touch screen monitor, greeting everyone as they entered. He placed his hands on the table in front of him, ready to start the briefing until he realized that not everyone was there.

"Where are Larissa and Henry?" Rose was just about ready to answer him when the two jogged into the room. Henry looked apologetic, whereas Larissa had her usual easy going smile on her face.

"So whose ass do we get to kick today?"


End file.
